S I L 3 N C E
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: —Serie de Drabbles— Conjunto de 10 Drabbles SasuHina donde las palabras no son necesarias para demostrar que los sentimientos están presentes en la vida. •Drabble 3•
1. I

**S-I-L-3-N-C-E**

[ಮೌನ]

—•**SasuHina**•—

**S**ummary: —Serie de Drabbles— Conjunto de 10 Drabbles SasuHina donde las palabras no son necesarias para demostrar que los sentimientos están presentes en la vida diaria y el narrador permanece anónimo hasta el último momento.

║░**\****.0.****/░║**

**A**dvertencias: UA. Escolar/Lime/Lenguaje Fuerte

**D**_rabble_

—**1—**

"Silence"

•-•

•

-•-

¿Cómo es que siempre lograbas hacerme esto? Enloquecerme y atraerme hacía ti, tu carácter es fuerte y te muestras indiferente ante todos y ante todo, eres sensible y algunas veces muestras canguelo ante los problemas difíciles de resolver. Pero eso ahora no importaba, estábamos juntos, estábamos amándonos y demostrándonos de nuevo que aunque tú fueras una manzana prohibida (que chistosa palabra) para mí, yo me las arreglaba para jalarte del suéter del uniforme y meterte a un área donde nadie pudiera vernos, ni el Uzumaki con el que siempre estabas o la Haruno con la que normalmente peleabas hasta el cansancio

— ¡Ah!—, grito esa maravillosa voz que tenías, que en esos momentos aclamaba mis labios sobre tu piel, era claro que no iba a desaprovechar tu descuido, lo necesitaba y tú también

— Shh—mascullo poniendo mi mano sobre tu boca después de un largo y apasionante beso donde nuevamente demostraba que era mejor y tú seguías siendo inferior a mi—Calla… ¿No deseas que esa entrometida de Shizune nos encuentre o sí?—Shizune, esa mujer, ella siempre optaba por respetar las reglas escolares a pie de la letra, era una lástima que yo la encontrara en el baño junto con ese hombre de la universidad amigo del profesor Orochimaru como toda una zorra gimiendo y dejando que ese tipo lamiera sus senos. Nada más ver eso no dudé y me escondí en una cabina de los baños contrarios, esperándote… mandé un mensaje de texto a tu celular ordenándote ir a mi encuentro, mi entrepierna estaba tan ansiosa de sentirte que al momento de escuchar mi nombre, te tomé y te metí a la última cabina sin importarme la presencia de Shizune y Kabuto

Supongo que estoy demente por hacer esto en un baño escolar, tocar tu pecho con mis dedos era una delicia, escuchar tus gemidos era mi única droga, mi única debilidad y verte tan…

— ¡De-deja de torturarme!—Gruñiste con ansias tocando mis glúteos, sabías que eso me haría perder la cordura. Me deshice de la corbata que oprimía mi cuello

Fui al ataque de sus labios otra vez, tus manos recorrieron desde mis glúteos hasta mi espalda, cielos necesitaba sentirte, domarte de nuevo y saber que no eres de nadie, solo lo puedo marcarte, solo yo puedo incrustar mis dientes en tu cuello y sacar los más eróticos gemidos de tus labios

Ya basta de juegos, era hora de llegar a lo mejor y hubiéramos hecho el amor en ese baño de no ser porque… un impertinente entró haciendo su escándalo, otra vez él, ¿Por qué siempre interrumpían?

—Ya será en otra ocasión—, susurre lamiendo una vez más tu pecho acomodando tu ropa como toda una experta, para después sacarte con una patada del baño

— ¡Teme!—Grito aquel chico que antes que tú invadía mis sueños— ¿Qué diablos? Saliste de la clase corriendo tan rápido y tardaste más de veinte minutos… Creí que te había tragado el inodoro—dijo como si maldijera el hecho de haberse equivocado. Ya debería estar acostumbrado

— ¡Cállate!—Gritaste ofendido ha es tan fácil provocarte, estaba segura que estabas tan rojo que me hacías competencia, espero que tu entrepierna no esté animada, porque yo aún deseaba seguir jugando contigo después de clase, pero estaba segura ahora no era el momento de salir y gritarle a mi antiguo amor antes de sacarlo a la fuera y acabar lo que estábamos a punto de comenzar

_«Maldición.» _Pensé dejando un suspiro, no era capaz de hacer eso, moriría de vergüenza y no por decir que mi padre me mataría seguido de la directora si se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en un baño de hombres, opte por sentarme en el inodoro tratando de calmarme, escuchando como mi novio y su mejor amigo, salían por la puerta, esperé unos minutos para después salir también no sin antes acomodarme la ropa

—H-hola Hinata-san—me habló Shizune mientras arrastraba los pies por aquel pasillo

— ¿Dime?—Pregunte con mi misma voz de siempre, nada que ver con la anterior, aunque mi corazón seguía latiendo y mis labios aún ardieran

—Por favor, no le digas nada a…

—No debes preocuparte Shizune-san. Como mujer… una debe satisfacerse ¿verdad?…—. Miré hacia atrás y sonreí amablemente mostrando mi yo ordinaria

—Gracias—; se sonrojó bajando la mirada, el sudor aún se notaba en su piel y el olor a sexo aún estaba impregnado en su cuerpo, joder, haré pagar a ese tonto de Sasuke por tardar tanto en ir al baño cuando se lo ordené

Uchiha Sasuke podía ser el chico más serio y frío de la escuela, pero yo la tímida y sumisa Hyuuga Hinata era la única que lograba domarlo y ponerlo a mis pies, abrí mi casillero y saque un libro el cual devolvería a la biblioteca donde esa topo ciega dormiría y dejaría ese lugar a mi merced. Sonreír de forma maliciosa, saqué mi celular y empecé a escribir

"**Ven a la biblioteca **

**No esperes a que la bibliotecaria se duerma**

**Te quiero ya"**

Aguardé mi celular y entre a la biblioteca, mi entrepierna estaba tan mojada que sentía mucha desesperación, dejé el libro con la mujer mayor y me escondí esperando, a que tú llegaras

—Hinata—me llamaste con la voz ronca. Yo entrecerré los ojos sonriendo de forma más tierna como a ti te gustaba. Era hora de un nuevo juego, donde tú eras el sumiso y yo era la depredadora, tus gemidos en sincronía con los míos, tape tu boca nuevamente y te susurre

—Silencio…—. Tus ojos color azabache me miraron—. Estás en una biblioteca—. Desabroché tu pantalón y sonreír orgullosa, y mi falda cayó al piso

Estaba tan feliz, que una chica con tan poca actividad social podría hacer caer al joven Uchiha con facilidad, oh sí, era una chica afortunada

**. —**** ►End ◄****—.**

* * *

_En renovación; por favor, sigan mandando sus Reviews xD _


	2. II

**S-I-L-3-N-C-E**

[ಮೌನ]

—•**SasuHina**•—

**S**ummary: —Serie de Drabbles— Conjunto de 10 Drabbles SasuHina donde las palabras no son necesarias para demostrar que los sentimientos están presentes en la vida. •Drabble 2•

║░**\****.0.****/░║**

**A**dvertencias: UA. Época medieval/Muerte de personajes.

**D**_rabble_

—**2—**

"Arrepiéntete"

•-•

•

-•-

Tengo miedo, mis piernas tiemblan y siento el frío traspasar por la débil tela que cubre mis piernas y torso, ¿Por qué? Parecía ayer cuando aquellas miradas eran completamente distintas y no me miraban como una especie de escoria, mis ojos se cierran pero se abren de nuevo dejando escapar las lagrimas al compas de aquellos gritos, Dios mío tu sabes bien que yo no he conspirado en contra tuya, tu sabes que aquellos seres malvados que matan en tu nombre son los malnacidos

Aun puedo recordarlo, sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz y sus gestos cuando algo le frustraba, esto era una injusticia una verdadera calamidad que nadie se molestaría en detener, no puedo culparlos, aunque lo hago por ser tan sumisos ante este tipo de situaciones en las que este tipo de bastardos hacen lo que les plazca cuando les plazca

Escuchó el sonar del rosario en manos de uno de ellos, era aquel que intentó tocar mi cuerpo, que intentó arrebatarme lo que no le correspondía. Me sonreía triunfante al verme en esta situación

_Las manos que pasan por la blanquecina piel, candentes están al saberse aceptadas, los ojos negros se posan en los blancos con una sonrisa en los labios, una que es correspondida tímidamente al instante_

Ahora esos recuerdos son los últimos que poseo, aquellos sollozos de mi madre, y los gruñidos incontenibles de mis amigos, todos están ahí esperando el "castigo divino"

¿Cuál fue mi pecado?

— ¡Arrepiéntete!

¿Arrepentirme? ¿De qué? ¿De soñar con un mundo libre? ¿Con un paraíso donde solo habitemos mi persona amada y yo? ¡Nunca! Mi mirada se mantuvo firme y mis manos se cerraron y aunque mis conocidos exclamaban una retractación, yo no estaba dispuesta a dárselas

Porque era cuestión de honor, de amor hacía lo que creía bien, y por amor a mi propio ser

Está es mi decisión… no puedo decir nada más, mis labios están sellados, no por miedo sino para demostrar que a pesar de verme en una situación de vida o muerte, yo me mantengo firme y hago frente a sus estúpidas reglas

Para mí hay un Dios, y sé que él está observándome desde un punto del cielo a lado de mi amor, ¿Estarán orgullosos? Porque yo sí, mi cuerpo tiembla, tiembla emocionado

_«Los labios unidos se mantienen en un compás tranquilo pero emocionante, no es la lujuria quién invade a los cuerpos sudorosos jóvenes sobre la paja del establo, sino el amor entre ambos, uno permitido a los ojos de cualquiera, ella sin compromisos y él sin una familia en casa… todo era como debía ser, un hombre y una mujer amándose con el cuerpo y las palabras, el pelinegro no había invadido el cuerpo femenino en ningún momento, puesto que deseaban hacerlo bien_

_Pero algo en lo que ambos estaban de acuerdo era. Que para hacer el amor no era necesario el contacto sexual, no para aquello podían esperar_

— _¡Sa-Sasuke! __—__ Y para llegar a un delicioso clímax no era necesario sentir un miembro hundiéndose en la vagina. Pero lo que no notaron pero notarían después, era que un enviado del diablo los observaba al otro lado de la enorme puerta.»_

¿Qué puedo decir? Nací virgen, y moriré virgen… al menos me iré con la satisfacción, de ser completamente fiel a mi pareja, aunque no niego haber volteado la vista, más no el corazón y el cuerpo. Por ello discúlpame, pero soy humano y uno que también ve

Que miserable se escuchó eso

Pero es la verdad, ahora lo estoy pagando ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces debí serte infiel para poder merecer esté castigo con todas las de la ley? No, estoy pagando esté castigo por ser fiel a mi corazón, uno que tú te encargaste de pulir y cuidar

Gracias por eso. Te amo

— ¿Alguna última palabra?

En realidad tenía demasiadas, pero ninguna que deseara expresar, dijera lo que dijera, se quedaría en el olvido años después, las personas no entiendes hasta cuando ya debes poner un **alto** a los dictadores que desean acabar con lo bueno y justo. Negué con la cabeza y miré el tormento enfrente de mí

Una puerta chillando hizo que inmediatamente pensara en el dolor que me esperaba, iba a doler, pero estaba seguro, que me sería recompensado al otro lado de la luz

Dijeron mi nombre, seguido de mi "pecado" y al último… Exclamaron mi castigo pero decidí ignorarlos, no valían la pena, como lo hubiera dicho ella… Todo cae por su propio peso… y desde el cielo o el limbo, yo los vería caer

Las cuerdas en mis manos hicieron más presión y los ojos teñidos en sangre prefirieron no abrirse, me dieron vuelta después de tres pasos y pude sentir unas púas en mi espalda, perforando mi ropa y delineando mi carne. Otra vez ese chillido del acero casi oxidado, la poca luz que traspasaba mis párpados cerrados con fuerza, comenzaba a acabarse

_«—__ E-espera Y-yo a-aún no… __—__ Ella lo detuvo pero él no deseaba parar, cuando sus manos se negaban a abandonar las piernas la chica lo aparto asustada__—__ ¡Por favor! __—_

_Los ojos negros la miraban estupefactos. La última vez… la última vez que se dejaba llevar, si la última vez_

_Porque ella, fue asesinada al día siguiente, encontrada por los pueblerinos molestos justamente en el último lugar que faltaba… su casa, su ático _

_Aprisionado y encerrado esperando su castigo, el castigo dictado por los sacerdotes que buscaban el nombre de Dios para hacer de las suyas. Mientras su mente, colapsada y destruida se preguntaba el rostro de la persona capaz de mutilar a su amada de ese modo para después dejarla en su casa y peor aún ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de su ubicación? Su desesperación lo sacó de casa para buscarla a los barrios más horribles y sucios, y ella, sufriendo en su propia casa donde él le juro amor eterno…»_

Tal vez cumpliría mi promesa, esperando a verla…

El sonido de la puerta de hierro se cerró con fuerza, las largas y gruesas estacas se incrustaron en mi pecho, abdomen, brazos, rostro y la que acabó con mi martirio de segundos

Una en mi corazón… bueno al menos, con ello sabía que aún latía

_«—__ Sasuke-kun__—__, dijo ella mientras lo veía tiernamente__—__ Cuando mi padre lo acepte… me casaré contigo__.»_

Espero que haya bodas…, en el cielo

**. —**** ►End ◄****—.**

* * *

_En renovación; por favor, sigan mandando sus Reviews xD _


	3. III

**S-I-L-3-N-C-E**

[ಮೌನ]

—•**SasuHina**•—

**S**ummary: —Serie de Drabbles— Conjunto de 10 Drabbles SasuHina donde las palabras no son necesarias para demostrar que los sentimientos están presentes en la vida. •Drabble 3•

║░**\****.0.****/░║**

**A**dvertencias: UA/Lenguaje soez.

**D**_rabble_

—**3—**

"_Chappy_"

•-•

•

-•-

Otra vez está aquí, ¡Otra vez él aquí! ¿Acaso nunca se cansa de atormentarme? ¿Acaso no se cansa de mantenerme debajo de las cobijas temblando? ¡Cada obstáculo que le pongo parecía divertirlo!

El libro que puse sobre la ventana cayó y esa fue la señal.

Y lo peor es que…, a nadie le importa.

Si esa _bestia_ acaba conmigo, si me abre la cabeza con esas "cosas" o si me tira por la ventana con uno de sus poderosos gritos y hace que parezca un suicidio; todos en vez de sentirse preocupados, les daría risa.

Mi cuerpo se mantiene en la cama, imposible de dejar que una abertura le de acceso a mí, y a lo poco que quedaba de mi cordura y salud. Mi familia dice que estoy demente y que exagero, que no tengo la cabeza bien puesta y lo peor es que desean llevarme con el doctor Uzumaki para que éste me recete algún medicamento. No, yo lo que quiero es a un sacerdote, a los "Caza fantasmas" a _"Beetlejuice"_ o algún otro tipo que me asegure al 100% que él jamás regresara.

¡A quién pudiera sacar a esa maldita **bestia** de mi casa!

Diablos…, la cama.

Está subiendo a la cama con la agilidad que tanto lo caracterizo siempre; mierda, está molesto porque de nuevo he vuelto a cubrirme con las cobijas.

Siento su débil movimiento, sus pasos acercándose cada vez más a mí, sabe que tiemblo y lo odio por eso. Creo que si tuviera la habilidad de reír abiertamente, lo haría sin pensarlo mucho. No, no, no…

Ya está aquí, ya está cerca de mi cara cubierta por la colchoneta de color rojo y blanco que tanto nos gusta a ambos. Otro motivo para decir que tanto es mi odio a esa criatura. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la casa; al fin llegó.

**¡Estoy salvada!**

—Niños, cuidado no vayan a despertar a su madre. Saben que ella debe dormir

— ¡Sí papá!—Respondieron mis dos angelitos

— ¿Dónde está Chappy?—Preguntó mi niña de siete años.

Pero, ese maldito nombre…, de los mil demonios.

—Creo que lo sé—dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto—Aquí estás, ¿Cómo fue que entraste, he? gato maleducado.

Lo quito de mí y soltó una risa.

—Cálmate, ya no está sobre ti—bufó, yo solo atraje a las colchonetas hacía mí—Ya sé, hoy no duermo aquí.

Salió del cuarto. Ese maldito gato, soy alérgica a ellos pero Sasuke y mis dos tesoros insistieron en que deberíamos tener una mascota; ¡Me hubiera gustado mejor un perro! ¡Akamaru ya había tenido cachorros y Sasuke dijo: "No quiero perros"!

¡Ah pero cuando yo dije: "No me parece tener gatos aquí porque soy alérgica a ellos" con mi típica timidez! Sasuke dijo: "Sí señora, claro que nos quedaremos con un gato"

Por eso odio a ese animal (cosa nada normal en mi), y a veces también a Sasuke por hacerme acceder con formas tan… ¡Uhh! ¡Cielos! Creo que aceptare ir con el doctor Uzumaki para que me recete algo para estos malditos estornudos que me atacan cuando _Chappy _está sobre mí, como ya es su costumbre cada vez que mis hijos se van a la escuela y mi esposo al trabajo.

— ¡Achu! ¡Achu!—. Me limpié la nariz y me quité las cobijas. Vi la ventana de la habitación abierta con el libro tamaño colosal debajo de ella, siempre la cerraba, no había noche que no lo hacía desde que ese animal descubrió que podía entrar desde la esa ventana cuando cerraba la puerta, ponía libros sobre ella o incluso uno que otro aparato electrónico de gran peso, como la grabadora de Sasuke que también pasó a mejor vida y a él no le importó, simplemente compró otra. Pero Chappy podía contra ello y yo no sabía por qué, no sabía cómo podía hacerlo, como abría la ventana si la cerradura estaba adentro…

Levanté mi libro y lo puse en mi escritorio en el que solía escribir a menudo y cerré de nuevo la ventana. Y los gatos de afuera comenzaron a maullar. Me estremecí.

Creo que si es una **bestia** después de todo.

_«Ese gato, no es normal.»_

**. —**** ►End ◄****—.**

* * *

_**Beetlejuice: **__Es un personaje creado por el cineasta Tim Burton. Beetlejuice es un difunto que vive en el no mundo, recreación del mundo real según la visión de los muertos._

* * *

_Después de mi desaparición de hace muchos, muchos y muchos días, he regresado y esta vez con un nuevo Drabble. Espero que les haya entretenido aunque sea un poco _

_Como dice el Summary, está sección se acabará cuando tenga 10 Drabbles. __**No habrá continuación una vez terminado.**_

* * *

_Aprovecho para avisar sobre mis otros fics de esta pareja: _

_**¿Y Detrás de Mí?: **__Bueno, se puede decir que estoy bloqueada con ella, tengo el capítulo pero siento que debo hacerle modificaciones. Pido perdón por no poner conti en el tiempo que yo misma establecí, pero no deseo acabar con ese fic tan pronto y así como lo tengo…, bueno, solo pido paciencia con ese fic._

_**Voto Blanco: **__No, no me he olvidado de esa historia, y pronto traeré conti de ella. Y NO,** NO HABRÁ SASUSAKU** ¡NO! Si la pareja dice que es SasuHina entonces SASUHINA será… pero ojo, **TAMPOCO HABRÄ NARU-SAKU** (esa pareja no acaba de agradarme) así que no me pidan de ella ¿de acuerdo?_

_Bien, solo quería aclarar esos puntos. Sigan mandando sus Reviews, preguntas y peticiones de suicidio xD_

**_JA NE!_**


End file.
